nwpfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wonderful Wizard of Oz
So Much Depends on the Wizard of Oz Idea taken from William Carlos Williams Written by Natasha Spurlock So much depends On a wonderful wizard to get me back home to Kansas away from the blizzard So much depends on the scarecrow's brain if he doesn't get one I might go insane So much depends on these newfound friends the wizard.. the tin man's heart he'll mend So much depends for the cowardly lion for the courage he'll be a tryin' So much depends On this mysterious man How will I get home? I need a plan The sweet flower's Will put us to sleep We'll drowse in sweet slumber We'll not make a peep But again we will wake And the Good Witch will come She was the sister Of the bad, ugly one The monkey's they Will try to stop us But we'll sneak away And they won't spot us So much depends For us four friends But little do we know That he pretends He’s not a great wizard He’s only a man For he can’t grant wishes Not on demand But he still can help is Fulfill our sole dreams He gives tin man a heart Or at least it seems He gives lion some courage Bottled up at least Perhaps now lion Can go eat a feast He gives scarecrow a brain Some bran-new brains And this takes away All of the pains The Good witch She comes again To grant my wish If I don’t sin Clink your heels together And you’ll be home Off to Kansas So Toto can roam Three times my shoes The silver, pretty ones With mysterious powers We were off at once So much depends When you expect it least On people you don’t know Or those who are now deceased Author's note: I really, really enjoyed writing this poem! I loved this book when I was a child, so it was wonderful to read it again. When my daughter's get a little bit older I plan to read it to them as well. I wrote this poem to sum up the book, catching the main points. I wrote it with the "So much depends" because of the poem "The Red Wheelbarrow". I think "The Wonderful Wizard of Oz" really does show us that everything depends. Nothing in life is certain; everything depends on everything else. So seize each moment, live each day to it's fullest and have no regrets! Only look forward and put the past behind you! Candace Erickson Dear Dorthy, Hello how is it to be back home? The rest of us are all supper happy that we all found what we were looking for although it was not exactaly found they way we all thought! Wow We really didn't get a chance to talk about those crazy monkeies they scared me! I had no courage then though if we could go back I wouldn't be scared! we all miss you around here and hope you come back to visit some day or mabey we can come visit you in Kansas!!! Well at least you found your way home! Our adventures on this journey will last a life time! You never know what really going to happen, like those follower who would of thought they would make us snooze so soundly! Well now I am babbling so I have important business to attend! From your new and approved friend THE LION!! :0) ps. everyone says HI Writter notes: I choose this book before I even knew what book we had to read! I remember it as well growing up. My sister would read it to me everynight before bed untill it was over! Anyway I thought I would write a lettler from the lion to Dorthy because this shows that they bonded and he wanted to reconfrim eventhough they old man really wasent able to grant wishes on command that they all proved that they all recieved what they thought was missing even though it was there the whole time they just had to find it!